galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Wryxil
Wryxil is the gnomish deity of over indulgence, greed, and uncontrolable impulses. History When the gnomes arived in the Prime Material, Wryxil found caves and mines filled with beautiful gems. He spent all of his time staring at them and shining them. He became obsessed with beautiful and pleasurable things and even began claiming things as his own, even though gnomes had no concept of posession. He began corrupting the gnomes and to the day all gnomes, even the good ones, have a at least a small obsession with personal posessions. Like the rest of the gnomish pantheon, Wryxil was a powerful spirit from the Verdant. His obsession lead him to dig deeper and deeper until he dug all the way into the Abyss and found the Caverns of Opalescence. Home The Caverns of Opalescence is the 123rd layer of the Abyss. Both large and small caves and tunnels span the entirety of this realm, and within it are vast quantities of prescious minerals. It is believed that this layer of the Abyss coexists witht he Plane of Earth, causing an unusually high amount of prescious metals and stones to appear here. Relationships Wryxil is unique in his place among all of the gods. As he is cruel and corrupt, he does, at times, hold some relation with other evil gods. The rest of the gnomish pantheon have no love, nor trust for him and they shun him, keeping him out of Gnominhaom. Appearance and Emissaries Depictions of Wryxil are few and far between, with temples typically having a large gem as their alter. However, tombs and some statues due exist and in these he is a fowl looking bald and black skinned gnome with a sinister grin. He is always shown holding some sort of precious stone or object and commonly has his scource in one hand. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Wryxil Wryxil teaches that posession and obsession are not just ok, but the correct way to live one's life to the fullest. Obessing over material worth allows for a gnome to live a long and healthy life while avoiding Bleaching. The worth of a gnome is directly tied to the amount of material wealth he has obtained. Worshipers and Clergy Clergy run the temples and obsess over their pessisions found within their temples. They maticulously clean and keep it, while also punishing those who would dare try to steal their items, which is common. No two priests are dressed the same, but they all do have one thing in common. They all adorn themselves in expensive materials, jewelry, and finery. Temples and Shrines All churches of Wryxil are within the Underdark in some sort of cave and almost always on top of a mine for prescious minerals. They are obtuse and overtly materialistic. They are often carved out of some sort of expensive material, the more expensive the better. Entire temples have been made out of gold and platinum, lined with exotic gems and even skins of rare or powerful creatures. Wryxil temples are a wonder to behold, but be careful, if you are caught attempting to steal anything their cruelty knows no end. Holy Texts Lixrinfrahl - Loosely translated to "Book of Greed," this book describes, among many things, how to properly care for your posessions, rules for hording goods and punishments for those who are caught stealing. It should be noted that if one is not caught stealing then the item is fairly and rightly the thief's. The book also describes the joy one should gain from obtaining material wealth, and how Wryxil is the most wealthy being in existence. Holy Relics The relics of Wryxil are closely guarded and it would be nearly impossible to gain access to any of the most prized posessions of the temples. These items are so closely guarded that their existence is merely legends and rumors. This is the way the clergy prefers it. Some legends include Alkinryith, known as the gem finder. A sort of tuning fork that is used to locate precious gems. Another item called Olimarkasiw, translated as the blood maker, is a powerful scourge who's wounds cannot be closed. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience The obedience to be observed and th boons gained. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Chaotic Evil Deity Category:Gnomish Pantheon Category:Charm Domain Category:Evil Domain Category:Trickery Domain